


hearts tend to wonder

by catslikemilkshakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: Falling in love with your rival through your mutual bickering seems a bit cliché, doesn't it? That's why Kuroo tries his best not to think about it. Or Yaku.





	hearts tend to wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowbarfeverywhere (AnguishofMyLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely rainbowbarfeverywhere, for the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2018!  
> I hope you enjoy your gift, Ria.

**_1 st Years_ **

Coach had asked for every first year’s goals and aspirations – what each of them wanted to achieve by playing on the volleyball team. Kuroo really wanted to win Nationals; what was the point of putting your heart and soul into training and not ever winning? His last middle school loss still bugged him and he never wanted to feel like that again, hopeless and ready to give up.

“I want to win Nationals!” Kuroo stared at the only other kid who’d shouted that. The boy was short (and okay, everyone was short when compared to Kuroo.) He had light brown hair with even lighter eyes and hey, he seemed kind of familiar. He introduced himself as Yaku Morisuke, first year class 2.

Their coach gave a slight lazy grin at Yaku, and the other first years stared wide-eyed. The boy looked over at Kuroo and glared at him. Kuroo offered a wave in return but the boy promptly sat down. Weird kid. When it was his turn Kuroo stood up and introduced himself, “I want to dominate Nationals too.”

He looked down to where that Yaku kid sat and saw a determined glint in the other’s eyes. A familiar look, surprisingly one he’d seen on a libero not too long ago. Kuroo thought back to middle school, to his last game – this guy and his team had wiped the floor with Kuroo’s. Now they were on the same team. This would be an interesting high school experience, he decided. Coach declared the start of practice and they split up in pairs for stretches.

After practice Kuroo ran up to the guy, his bag slung casually over his shoulder, “Hey, shortie. Looks like we’re gonna be going to Nationals.” Said shortie froze up at the comment and turned on his heel, “Who the hell are you calling…” He stopped and had to look up before he saw Kuroo’s shit-eating grin, “You really are a tall fuck.”

Kuroo nodded, “I for sure am, Yakkun. What position were you on your old team? I hope you’re not looking to be a middle blocker.”  

Yaku grimaced, “I was the libero, and that’s what I’m gonna be at Nekoma too.” He gained some confidence, “A strong defense helps in winning a match, though I’m sure you know that, Kuroo-san.” The taller boy nodded. He grinned again, ruffling Yaku’s hair. He got hit for that but he laughed it off, before making his way home alone.

 

**_2 nd Years_ **

“Girls with short hair are the best.” Yaku answered quickly, a question about which girls he preferred. It was after a sweaty practice and the locker rooms were full. Kuroo stalked over to where Yaku stood, and loomed over him, “Girls with long hair are the best.” It didn’t matter to Kuroo in the slightest, honestly, but he was talking to Yaku and this was what they did. Yaku started to protest but some of the other guys agreed and Kuroo grinned victoriously.

Yaku stormed off and Kuroo stared at him until a tired Kenma came up to him, wanting to go home. His childhood friend looked up from his game console, an eyebrow raised, “I hope you’re not terrorising the other players, Tetsurou. The senpais are doing enough of that already.”

 Kuroo felt a twinge of guilt at the mention of the senpais. Kenma already didn’t like the way volleyball exhausted him, and the senpais _were_ demanding too much from the first years. He’d put up with it for Kuroo’s sake and it seemed like he was the worst for it, “Of course not. Sorry, Kenma.” He didn’t know exactly what he was apologizing for – his little rivalry with Yaku or sort of forcing Kenma to be on the team. Kenma just shrugged and went back to his game.

***

The next match seemed to be the catalyst to Kuroo’s current predicament. He’d been playing fine, concentrating on blocking their opponents energetic ace, all the while keeping Kenma’s helpful advice in mind. The next second, the ball had only grazed his hand and went flying over the net.  

He’d glanced behind him for a second, long enough to see Yaku’s lithe body almost hit the floor in the boy’s effort to send the ball back to their opponents. He’d reacted almost immediately and with a cat-like grace (not unusual for the volleyball team at Nekoma, surprisingly.)

Suddenly, Yamamoto (a very promising first year) had already managed to spike the ball over the net and the win went to Nekoma. The guys cheered their future ace on, before thanking the other team for the game. Afterward, between all the hugging and fist-bumping, Kuroo found Yaku sitting on the bench looking at his own shoes. “Great game today, Yakkun.” He offered the libero his water bottle. Yaku smiled slightly before taking a long, leisurely sip – of course, spilling some of the bottle’s contents.

Some of the water dripped down his neck, along with sweat and his long lashes almost dusted his reddened cheeks. Yakkun looked pretty – which wasn’t something Yaku would ever agree with but… Kuroo gulped and shook his head. Yakkun was a teammate – an amazing libero, Kuroo’s long time rival (sort of) and _what was he thinking?_

“Kuroo-san?” The voice broke through his confusion and Yakkun frowned slightly. “Are you okay?” He offered the water bottle back to the middle blocker, who took it with a smile. He drank some of the water too and was hit by a sudden realization.

 _An indirect kiss_ , was Kuroo’s embarrassing first thought; too shoujo manga-like for a mature high schooler like himself. He continued drinking until the bottle was empty. He could see Yaku looking at him curiously, out of the corner of his eye. _Would Yaku also think of it as an indirect kiss?_ “Are you sure you’re okay?” Yaku tried again, tilting his head sideways. “You’re pretty red in the face.” Kuroo groaned internally, “Probably just from the game, ha. I did jump around a lot, ya know.”

Yaku didn’t pry any further and Kuroo silently sent a prayer of thanks. Yamamoto then snatched him away to help him and some other guys with the sole purpose of talking to girls. “You’re a chick magnet, Kuroo-san. What girl could resist you?”

Kuroo obliged but kept glancing over to where Yaku sat, the boy scowling at some volleyballs. He felt happy for a second – maybe Yaku was jealous – until he reasoned that it was just because the shorter boy would’ve liked to chat up some girls too. Kuroo himself squashed the tiny flame of jealousy in his mind at the thought of Yaku with some girl, probably with short hair. He missed the last glance Yaku gave him, before the libero packed up and headed to their bus.

 

**_3 rd Years_ **

The two of them were hanging out in Kuroo's house when Kenma brought it up. "Look, Kuroo, I'm not interested in you romantically..." Kuroo waited after Kenma trailed off. "But?" Kuroo asked impatiently. Kenma refused to look at him and Kuroo sighed. "It's because of that redhead from Karasuno, right? Hinata." Kenma stayed silent but the sudden blush from his childhood friend confirmed it. Kuroo mulled over the thought. Kenma obviously not interested in him in _that_ way then... "What, you want to practice kissing or something?" Kenma let out a surprised squeak and Kuroo held back a chuckle. Kenma covered his face with one of Kuroo's pillows, "God, it's just so embarrassing. Sorry."

"No it's fine." Firsts had never held any significance to Kuroo and this was no different. Kenma shut his eyes and nodded. Kuroo hesitated before he softly put his lips on his best friend's. Kenma opened his lips slightly and Kuroo slipped his tongue in. Slowly, gradually Kenma opened his mouth more and Kuroo's thoughts drifted off to Yaku. No, no, no. This was _not_ the time to be thinking of his team-mate. Crush, or whatever. Kenma tapped on his shoulder and Kuroo stopped, "Jesus, I need to breathe." He giggled, "Were you thinking of someone just now? You suddenly got very passionate, Kuroo."

He tensed up at Kenma's teasing, "Well, I couldn't think of you when your heart is already Hinata's, now could I?" Kenma gave Kuroo one of his rare smiles. "It was kinda like kissing my brother, if I had one." Kenma admitted and Kuroo agreed. "Promise me that we don't tell this to anyone else - it's weird. And I don't think Yaku would like it." Kuroo stared at Kenma before the younger shrugged. "What? You're not exactly subtle, Tetsurou."

Kenma knowingly smiled and went back to his game, leaving Kuroo with his thoughts and feelings regarding one Yaku Morisuke. He texted Yaku that night. He needed help with some classwork and Kuroo wasn't in a college prep class for nothing. Yaku thanked him after he finally solved one of the homework's math problems and said goodnight. Kuroo responded almost identically, the only difference was a heart emoji next to the usual sleep emoji.

***

"I...well, I like you, Kuroo. Um..." Yaku stuttered, hands behind his back. Kuroo felt the weight of the box of chocolates in his hands - handmade chocolates. From the person he desperately liked. Yaku looked around impatiently. It was quiet underneath the trees. "You don't have to accept them, I'll totally understand -" Kuroo started, "No, I don't think you do, Yakkun. I've liked you for months - you're not taking this back, right?" Yaku stood speechless and Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. "Um, can I kiss you?"

Yaku brightened and glanced away briefly. "Sure." He stood on his toes and Kuroo bent down awkwardly. Yaku brushed his lips and Kuroo pulled him closer. Kuroo had kissed Kenma before. Once, or twice. Not that it mattered now. It was nothing like this – Yaku’s lips were soft and he kissed back earnestly – after they pulled back Yaku stared at him, a faint blush coating his cheeks. Kuroo held Yaku in his arms, resting his cheek on Yaku's silky hair.

“You’re a really good kisser, Kuroo-san. You probably hear that from all the girls though.” Kuroo let him go, and covered his mouth with his hand. Yakkun was such a cutie with his pouting lips and _imagine,_ thinking that Kuroo kissed girls on the regular, “Nah, just Kenma – and he says I was shit the first few tries.”

Yaku tensed in Kuroo’s arms at that. He hesitated, “Are you dating Kenma-kun? You're not cheating on him, are you?” He pushed the dark-haired boy away and tried to stifle his oncoming tears. “You’re the worst…!” Yaku knew he was over-reacting and yet... “No, no, I would never! Kenma wanted to be a bit more experienced when he finally got the courage to kiss Hinata. So I did what a childhood friend does…” Kuroo smiled patiently. Yaku slowly loosened up in his arms and said, “That redhead from Karasuno. Of course.”

“Yeah, since that guy was the only one that seemed to excite Kenma in a match I knew something was up.” He smiled at the boy in his arms, "So, are we going out now?" Yaku nodded, "Kuroo, I didn't slave away making those chocolates for nothing." Kuroo agreed. They decided to go on a date the next day and before they said goodbye and headed home, Kuroo spoke up, "I know I said girls with long hair are the best but I just wanted to let you know that guys with short hair are the best." Yaku's eyebrow twitched and he almost hit Kuroo over the head, "That's every guy, dumbass. Girls with short hair and guys with stupid bed hair are what I like best."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anyone from Nekoma and I really enjoyed it (⌒▽⌒)☆ I've never really considered Kuroyaku but I'm onboard now and i love them! I hope this suited your tastes and is what you wanted, Ria (^-^*)/


End file.
